Darkness Rising
by ZeroLuver567
Summary: Medival Au! Hundreds of years ago the Dark War was fought, a war that ended with Pitchner's defeat and Tsar Lunar's disaperance. Now, years later, four waring kingdoms are forced to band together to face a new enemy. With old magic stirring, will Jack and his new friends be able to unite the land and defeat this new enemy, or with their differences lead to their downfall?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Winter Kingdom**

Jack made his way through the streets of his kingdom, clothed in pauper's clothes. He liked doing this, sneaking out of the castle, away from his guards, and just being among his people. The Winter Kingdom was always a cold, harsh place, but that didn't mean that the people were. The people wore bright colors, laughed and played games in the streets. It was one of the many ways they stayed positive. A nearly impossible feat, given the constant warfare in the land.

The Land of Seasons had its own list of problems. For one, none of the four kingdoms that inhabited the land mass got along. They each had their own agendas, and could never agree on anything. Old rivalries were constantly stirring, starting unnecessary warfare. This happened often, though Jack always did his best to keep his kingdom out of the conflicts.

In the Spring Kingdom, Prince Aster E. Bunnymund, called Bunny by the common folk, ruled with an iron fist. His rough body was lined in tattoos, and he was a well-trained fighter. He disliked killing but he enjoyed conflict. It was one of the many reasons he chose to fight with boomerangs as apposed to more traditional weaponry.

The Summer Kingdom was ruled by a kind, yet stern Queen, called Toothiana, or simply Tooth to her subjects. She seemed sweet on the outside, however underneath her feathered dresses and smiles was a hard ruler. She could wield a sword as well as any other man, and the ranks of her army were primarily women. That's not to say that men could not fight, however the Summer Kingdom held a tradition of female warriors. They were not to be messed with, as they could be just as dangerous as their queen.

The Autumn Kingdom was ruled by a short, mute man, who was called Sanderson ManSnozzie, or Sandy. His technical title was Prince, however he disliked the term. Like Jack, he chose to keep his kingdom out of disputes when he could. However when he was required to take up arms, he had a formidable Calvary and far range bowmen. He usually only intervened when the end was near, and he was constantly holding peace councils.

That left Jackson Overland Frost, who held land up in the north, a harsh, desolate place where nearly nothing grew. He was the youngest Prince out of the four rulers. He had only come to the throne in the past couple of years, when his parents had died of unexpected illness. He was barely seventeen, and disliked responsibility. Nicholas St. North, his advisor, and uncle was constantly confining him and forcing him to preform his duties.

Let it be said though, that Jack was not a completely lost cause. He loved his people with all of his heart. He would lay his life down for them if he had to. He always did his best to rule fairly and justly. He was wise beyond his years, thanks to having to grown up so fast after his parent's death. Not to mention he had a little sister to care for. Pippa was young, barely eleven, but very smart, witty.

"Your Highness? What brings you here today?"

Jack smiled at the woman who had caught him, and lowered the hood of his blue cloak, revealing his silvery hair. He had been born albino, except for startling blue eyes. As a child he had always been teased because of it, but he had never let that bother him.

"Just wandering through, Bertha," he placed a silver coin on the wooden counter and took a piece of warm bread from the basket she had just placed there. Bertha had been his wet nurse when he was little, before she had married a baker in town near the castle. Now she and her husband ran the little shop together along with their two children. Jack always enjoyed visiting.

Bertha gave him a disapproving look, "I keep telling you, you don't have to pay for anything."

"What kind of Prince would I be if I didn't give what is owed? I always pay my debts, Bertha, you know that," he grinned at her as she reluctantly took the money off the counter, hiding it in a bite of bread. It was still soft.

"I've heard rumors of that Bunny stirring up trouble again," she said nonchalantly, placing a large slab of dough on the counter. She always pretended to be indifferent about the state of things in the surrounding kingdoms, but Jack could tell she was nervous. She only ever made large amounts of bread when she was nervous. She claimed kneading the dough helped calm her nerves.

"Its just the usual riff-raff. He'll be over it in a week, I imagine," Jack finished his bread, and leaned up against the doorframe, watching her like he had as a toddler. There was something nostalgic about it.

Bertha didn't seem satisfied by his answer, "I hope you're not taking this lightly, Jackson. He's held a grudge against you since the last Meeting. He may try and drag you into the conflict."

Meetings took place almost every month, during peacetimes, which was never often. They had been taking place for centuries. The idea behind their creation was that the four kingdoms could meet and discuss ways to work together. However they usually ended in loud debates and often times fights. Not even Sandy could hope to keep the peace during those tense days.

Jack laughed and leaned over the counter to kiss Bertha on the cheek, covering himself in flour in the process, "I promise you I'm not, Bertha. I will do everything in my power to keep this kingdom out of war. I always have."

Bertha didn't smile often; she was a hard woman, accustomed to hard work and hard times. But Jack almost thought he caught one as she nodded and went back to her kneading.

"Sometimes I worry about you, Jack. You are still very young and carefree. Yet I do I have to say, you always seem to do the right thing. I trust you," she tossed him another bread roll, "Take that one, on the house. You have a long walk back to the castle."

Jack took that as his cue to leave and stole out the front door. He put his hood back up and grabbed his shepherd crook from where he had left it up against the outside wall. Bertha disliked it whenever he took it inside. He had found it years ago in his fathers armory, and he preferred to use it in self-defense as opposed to swords. He had never been good with those.

He continued to walk the streets, buying something here and there. The adults he came across recognized him, and gave him warm smiles and profound thank you's when they realized who had bought their merchandise. The children seemed to sense their parent's admiration and respect for this hooded stranger and came up to him, full of questions.

"Come back here. His Highness doesn't need to be bothered by children," one of the mothers chided.

Jack shook his head and lowered his hood, "On the contrary, I don't mind." He leaned down to the height of the assembled children, a group of about ten boy and girls, between the ages of two to ten.

"Hey do any of you know how to build a snowman?"

And that was how Jack spent the rest of his day, playing with the children and turning the main square of the Market into a snowball arena. Some the adults were appalled that a Prince would lower himself to play with the children of common folk. Jack, on the other hand, didn't care. After all he was still a kid himself.

It was almost dinnertime when he snuck back into the castle, exhausted and happy. However his good mood was promptly ruined when he opened his bedroom door to find North glaring down on him.

"I've been searching for you for hours. Where have you been?"

North was tall, overweight, with a thick white beard much like everyone else in the kingdom. They had to be, or else they would freeze when the frost came. Jack was an anomaly, aside from being albino, he had also been born skinny. And he had stayed that way.

"Just visiting Bertha," he said simply, taking of his cloak and hanging it up to dry. He pulled out the roll she had given him earlier and tossed it to North. It was no longer warm, but it was still dry and edible. North seemed to accept his excuse, and the food, and stopped glaring, but he hadn't made a move to leave.

Jack pulled off his shirt and laid it out to dry by the fire, before making his way over to his wardrobe in order to find something more suitable to wear at dinner. The downside of being in charge was that he had to always look presentable, no matter what the occasion.

"Usually you leave by now. What's wrong? Afraid I'll run off again?" Jack tossed a black doublet to the side. He didn't need that. He didn't like black as a color anyways, so why were his tailors always making him black things? He pulled out a white shirt and blue doublet. It would still be restraining but it was more his style.

"We received a letter from Prince Bunny," North said solemnly.

"Really? What does that rabbit want this time?" he pulled the fabric over his head, glad to be in dry clothes.

"He's not actually a rabbit you know…" North sighed.

"So? With a name like Bunnymund he's perfect for teasing. Its funny."

"I don't think he found your jabs at his name at the last Meeting very funny," North scolded.

"He had it coming to him," Jack turned around and faced the mirror, attempting to make his hair more presentable. It wasn't working.

"Ombric and I would like to speak with you about the letter after dinner, as I imagine your hungry."

"Starving," Jack turned around to face him at the mention of the Kingdom's healer and wise man, "But if this letter concerns the safety of my people then food can wait. I'll read it now."

"I can have food brought up Ombric's chambers if you like."

"Please do. And get something for yourself as well. I don't want you starving yourself," Jack gestured for him to leave.

North laughed at this, "As if that is a problem!" he composed himself and gave Jack a warm smile, "I'll meet you at the tower."

As Jack made his way up the cool marble steps, torch in hand, he let his mind wander back to earlier that day at Bertha's shop. She _had_ seemed more worried than usual. Did she know something he didn't?

He knocked on Ombric's door gently. He had left his guards at the bottom of the staircase, telling them he was more than capable of walking up a few steps by himself. He hated being followed all the time.

"Come in," the old man's voice invited. Jack did as bid, placing the torch in a holder inside near the door.

"North said that you have received a letter from Prince Bunnymund today," he said conversationally.

"That we did. A most worrisome one," the voice replied from the back of the large bedroom, "Do come in Your Highness, and sit down."

Jack wove his way around odd objects that littered the ground, and intricate wall hangings with strange words woven in them. Ombric was old, having been around for the last Dark War, and was said to even had known Tsar Lunar, the last Tsar of the Realm of the Seasons, before it was split into four kingdoms.

"You can just call me Jack, you know, I won't mind," he said as he sat down in front of Ombric's work desk. Ombric Shalazar was the perfect image of a wise old wizard, though it was unknown if he actually possessed magical ability. His white beard was long and flowing, to the point he should be tripping on it, but somehow never did. His eyes were kind, and his face was wrinkled with smile lines.

"You are no longer a boy, Your Highness. I will call you what your position demands you be called," Ombric smiled at him, offering him a cup of tea, which Jack accepted gratefully.

"Prince Bunnymund has sensed a threat," Ombric cut right into the heart of the matter, "Old enemies are stirring, one in particular, that he fears with threaten the whole of land and its safety."

"What kind of threat?" Jack took a sip of tea.

"One that has been eluding us for centuries. General Kozmotis Pitchner."

"Pitchner? He should be dead! He was already old when the Dark War was fought!" Jack placed the tea back down on the desk. This was bad.

"Precisely. Prince Bunnymund speculates that we might be dealing with one of his descendants. One who has learned to control his dark powers."

"You're talking about magic, Ombric. Magic died out with the Dark War."

"Died out? Your Highness, magic does not simply die out. It is as much as part of nature and who we are as our looks or personalities. That staff you choose to carry is a relic from an age when that was universally accepted, and in the right hands it may become a conduit for such power once again. We may not know whether or not this threat is real, but North and I believe it is better to be prepared for anything," Ombric gave Jack the piece of paper, covered in Bunnymund's messy scrawl.

"He wrote it with his own hand instead of using a scribe. He must really believe that we are in danger."

"Bunny may be insufferable, Jack, but he does have good idea of predicting when something bad is going to happen," North interjected, having entered during their conversation, food in hand.

"I can vouch for that," Jack agreed.

"The question is what are we going to do about it?" North asked.

"If I were you, Your Highness, I would wait this one out, until we know this threat is tangible and can be fought. We need to know exactly what we are up against. North," Ombric glanced at the other man, "I know you'll want to go in, swords drawn, but I advise against it. So get rid of any thoughts of it. In the end, it'll be your nephew who has the last word on this, not you."

"I know," North said, "No need to lecture me."

"Should we respond? He asked for allies in his letter," Jack said, re-reading it.

"That's up to you. What do you want me to tell him?" Ombric gave him an encouraging smile. Jack wanted to cringe. He liked being Prince before he had come of age. He hadn't had to make all the decisions. North had done that all for him as his Advisor.

"I'll reply myself," he decided, folding the letter and stuffing it in his pocket, "He took the time to write this himself, then I should do the same. I'll send it up to you to deliver when I'm done."

"A wise decision," Ombric said. He took the food North had brought with him out of his uncle's hands, "Eat."

Jack did so, but only grudgingly. Ombric and North were holding a jovial conversation across the table from him, as if they were pretending the problem didn't exist. And maybe for the moment, it didn't. They didn't even know if there was even going to be a problem. They had simply left Jack to deal with the politics.

Later that night, Jack lay staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. His mind was swimming with thoughts of Bunny's letter and the dangers it warned of. He was worried. He hated that. He was barely of age, but he already had so much to worry about. He might end up growing old prematurely.

"I'm not cut out for this," he muttered, rubbing his eyes. He found himself longing for the days when his parents both still lived. He had had so much more freedom then. He and Pippa had seen each other daily, always playing some game or pranking one of the servants. Now, he hardly ever saw her, he was always so busy.

"I'll visit her tomorrow," he promised himself, before rolling over and shutting his eyes. It took a while, but eventually the toils of the day over came him, dragging him into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

**People seemed to enjoy the first chapter. I'm glad!**

**By the way if any of you are following my Jack Frost tumblr (ask-the-sexy-jack-frost) for whatever reason I can't get online... I'm working on trying to figure out why.**

**Chapter 2: Magic**

Jack awoke the next morning drenched in sweat. He wasn't sure why, the fire had long since gone out, and he had somehow pushed the covers off himself while he had slept. Not to mention it was ALWAYS below freezing outside. Sweating was practically unheard of.

He yawned, rubbing his eyes. It was early, earlier than usual. His serving boy wouldn't be up to wake him for another two hours. Which gave him just enough time to check on Pippa before the Council convened.

He rolled off the bed, almost hitting his head on the bedpost. He forced some clothes on, a simple white shirt and brown pants. He didn't bother with shoes. He hated the damn things anyways.

He reached for a washbasin to clean his face. However when he touched the surface, the water froze, tendrils of frost emanating from his fingertips.

He dropped the bowl in surprise, watching it shatter at his feet. The ice melted instantly, but Jack couldn't stop staring at his hands. He couldn't come up with a logical explanation for what had happened.

He chose not to dwell on the matter, after all Pippa was waiting for him. It was most likely just his tired brain playing tricks. He missed her, he couldn't even remember the last time he had seen her. He stole out of his bedroom door, slipping past his guards, who were practically asleep on their feet waiting for their replacements. Poor things. He should ask the Head Guardsman to shorten the watch hours.

It took about twenty minutes to sneak across the castle. His bare feet made little sound, and despite the early hour, there were already servants everywhere. He took care not to be spotted.

He snuck into her bedroom, past the guards, and closed the wooden door. She was still asleep, clutching a doll in her delicate hands. He watched her sleep for a moment, before running over to the window and throwing open the curtains.

"Rise and shine, Princess! Time to face the day!" he said cheerfully. He heard Pippa groan behind him and shift in under the covers.

"Jaaaaaaaack. Its too early," she wined, before realizing what she had said, "JACK!"

She jumped off the bed, feet flying as she enveloped him in a tackle hug. He laughed, and hugged her back with a grin.

"Hey there, Princess."

"You scared me!," she scolded, brushing her messy brown hair out of her face. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

"Yeah, sleeping. But I decided to come see you instead. It's been awhile."

Pippa nodded, still grinning, when a servant came in to wake her up.

"Oh, Your Highness, I didn't expect you to be here," the skinny woman placed the clothes she was carrying on the bed, "You've done my job for me."

"I'm just visiting, Mary. I won't stay long," he ruffled Pippa's hair as she pouted up at him.

"No, its fine. Take as long as you like. Would you like me to send for breakfast?"

"Please do," Mary nodded and left the siblings alone.

Jack released Pippa and went over to her bed, lifting the dress that the servant had left behind for inspection. It was brown silk, very delicate, yet simple. He glanced over at Pippa.

"Is there some important occasion I don't know about?"

Pippa rolled her eyes and snatched the dress out of his hands.

"Today is the first day I can attend Council. Ombric said I was ready. Did you forget, Jack?"

Jack grinned sheepishly, "Actually I had… sorry. It must have slipped my mind."

"Its alright. You're always so busy, I can't expect you to remember everything," Pippa turned her back on him, pulling her nightgown over her head. She got her head stuck and Jack came up behind her, yanking it off. She muttered a thanks and reached for the dress.

"Hey, slow down," Jack made her turn around to face him and helped her pull the dress over her head, like he had done when they were little, "I know I haven't been by to see you as often. And I'm sorry. You have every right to be upset with me."

Pippa just nodded stiffly and walked over to the mirror, attempting to do run a brush though the tangles. Jack came up behind her, and took the brush from her. He began to brush out her hair, his hand gentle and steady.

"I wish Mom and Dad were still here…" she said softly.

"Me too, Pippa," Jack sighed as he brushed out the last knot. He placed the brush on her nightstand, and turned her around to face him. He seemed to be doing a lot of that.

"I wish things were the way they used to be, Jack. I've overheard the servants talking. I know something is going on. Something big."

Jack hugged her, pulling her close, "It doesn't matter. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

Pippa wrapped her arms around his torso, her face buried in his chest. Mary came back and set food on a nearby table, meeting his eyes for a moment, before slipping out the door.

Jack glanced out the window, and pulled back. He pushed her towards the food, which she picked up gladly. She started buttering some bread, still hot. Jack did the same, watching her carefully. He didn't want to go out beyond the door and face responsibility. He just wanted to stay here with Pippa. Forever.

"Jack?" North knocked on the door, and entered, watching the two siblings eat, "Council is starting soon. You should get going."

Jack nodded and placed what was left of the bread on his plate. He took Pippa by the shoulders, looking her up and down. He couldn't believe how big she was getting.

"I have to go. I'll see you at Council alright? If you get bored, you have my permission to leave. It can be tedious, listening to old men and women squabble."

Pippa laughed and gave him a brief hug, "I have every intention of staying till the end. I want to learn, Jack. I'll try not to get bored."

He kissed her forehead, "Good luck with that. Finish eating. I'll try and come by to see you again later."

Jack left the room, closing the door silently behind him. He brushed past North, making his way back to his own room. He tried to ignore the tingling feeling in his fingertips. He wanted to ask him about what had occurred in his bedroom that morning, but now didn't seem to be the right time.

He entered his room and threw open the wardrobe. His personal servant was already there, cleaning up his shattered bowl. He felt bad for making him do more work. Justus was a kind boy, if a little naïve. But then again, so was he.

When he was finished, Justus came over to help him dress. Usually Jack didn't mind this, but today he felt more on edge. He had a bad feeling in his gut, ever since the incident that morning.

Justus left without a word, shy as usual. All attempts Jack had made to get him to speak had been futile. The most he ever said was "yes Sir," and "no Sir".

He straightened his navy blue doublet and reached for his staff. When his hand came in contact with the wood, there was surge of cold energy which laced up his arm. He dropped it with alarm. The wood was dark brown, as usual. He touched it lightly with his foot, and the same thing happened. The wood was momentarily decorated with frost until he took his foot away. It proved that what had happened that morning had not been a dream.

He picked up the wood and rested it back up against his bed, watching the spreading frost in fascination. He couldn't take it to the Council like this. Instead he reluctantly drew his hand back. People would wonder, but no one would question him openly. They respected him enough not to ask.

He made his way downstairs to the Council chambers. His leather bound feet made a muffed sound on the cobblestone as he rushed past serving girls and servant boys. He ducked underneath a large platter being carried up the steps by one of the older girls. When he reached the double doors he caught the eyes of the guards, who pushed the doors open for him. He made his way over the raised dais, where his place was. He caught Pippa's eye from her seat on his right. Usually the seat was reserved for the Princess, the wife of the Prince, but as Jack was seventeen and a bachelor, Pippa was next in line to succeed him. So for now the place belonged to her.

When he took his seat, North gave him a questioning look. He had noticed the staff's absence. Jack mouthed we'll talk later, and clapped his hands, effectively silencing the lords and ladies below him.

There were about twenty of them. He knew them all by name, he knew the ones he trusted, and the ones who had bad intentions. He knew their personal histories, and the names of their children. He had too, if he wanted to stay in power.

"Shall we begin?" The group took their seats at the tables arranged in U shape. He listened to their banter. The treasurer had taken ill that morning, and was not expected to last till nighttime. With the freezing temperatures it was not uncommon for the elderly to fall ill. Jack named a replacement, a man by the name of Sir Kendle. The man gave him a small bow, he had been expecting to be given this position for a while now. When the applause died, the Council continued.

For the most part the Council meeting was boring. Politics, funds, planning executions. Various things that Jack didn't really care about. He glanced over to Pippa, who was drinking it all in with eager eyes. He didn't really understand why, but then again, he had done the same at his first Council meeting.

"There is one last thing we need to discuss," North seemed hesitant to bring up the subject. Jack gazed at him curiously. Was he going to tell the Council about Bunny's letter? He hoped not. He didn't want to create unnecessary discord.

"I agree," said Ombric. He glanced at Jack for permission, who waved him to go on.

"This morning we received a message from Queen Toothiana. Her palace was attacked last night. By Fearlings."

The Council room was suddenly filled with murmurs. Fearlings had not been sighted in years, much less large numbers of them. Jack called for silence, standing in order to make himself appear more authoritative.

"What do you mean attacked? Is she alright?"

"She is fine, as are her people. There were no casualties. She believes that they simply meant to instill fear, but not openly declare war. Not yet. She said there was a man leading them, who looks much like the descriptions of General Kozmotis."

"But it's not him, right? He's dead. Nightlight killed him in the final battle of the Dark War," one of the assembled Lords said.

"So he did. We believe we are dealing with another being entirely. Possibly a descendant. He did have a wife and child after all."

"We?"

"He means North, me, and himself," said Jack, "Yesterday Prince Bunnymund sent a letter, describing a threat exactly like what Queen Toothiana has faced. He himself has not been openly attacked, but he fears of one."

"Your Highness? What does that mean for us?" Lady Kendel asked. He could see the nervousness in her features, although she was trying to mask it. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"At the moment, nothing. We have a 'no interference' policy for a reason. We will not go to war until openly attacked ourselves," Jack sat back down, gazing down on his Council. They nodded in agreement. That was the good thing about the Winter Kingdom. They always agreed with whatever kept them safe.

"In that case…" one of the other Lord's, one of the one's Jack disliked, stood. Sir Dunbroch. He held a small hold on the edge of the Kingdom, and was constantly seeking out chances to raise his status, slim as those chances were.

"Your Highness, if we do go to war, I'm not saying that we are, but the probability seems likely, should we not be considering who will succeed you if something were to happen to you?"

Jack just stared at him. He couldn't believe he had even asked him that. In his mind the answer was obvious. North would rule until Pippa came of age. That was the only situation he would allow, at least for now.

But he knew what the man wanted. He had a daughter his age. A girl named Merida, hot-blooded, but not ugly. He meant to try and marry her off soon, before she turned eighteen.

It was simple; he wanted Jack to marry Merida. What better way to boost his status in the Kingdom than be the father-in-law of the Prince? Jack shook his head. He didn't want to play this political game with him.

"If you think I have any intention of marrying anytime soon, then you are wrong. I will marry on my own accord, when I choose too. Until such time comes, Pippa is next in line," the man looked like he wanted to protest, but closed his mouth at Jack's glare. He sat down, glowering. He would make a formal proposal soon, he imagined. Until then Jack had other concerns. He needed to speak with Ombric and North in private.

"If there is nothing else then I would like to speak to my Uncle and Ombric in private. The rest of you are dismissed," the lords and ladies stood, bowing to him as they emptied the hall. He could feel Lord Dunbroch's laser eyes on him as he left, but he brushed it aside. He turned to Pippa, who was exchanging some words with Lady Kendel.

"Pippa, you can stay if you like," his sister nodded, and waved as the Kendel's left. Jack summoned Justus, who was standing nearby. He leaned over to speak to him softly.

"Get my staff from my room and bring it here. Then make sure no servants leave or enter, or any lords and ladies, without my permission." Justus nodded and quickly left the room.

He left his seat on the dais, gesturing for Pippa to follow him. They took a seat across from North and Ombric, who were side by side farther down the table. Pippa reached for an apple on the bowl of fruit the lords and ladies had been eating from and began playing with it in her hands.

"Dun-broch makes a very good point," mused Ombric. Jack glared at him.

"I didn't ask you to stay behind to decide my successor. I've already made my position on the matter perfectly clear. I have another reason." He saw Justus standing nearby, clutching his staff as if it was a lifeline, "Bring it here, Justus."

The boy did as he was told, gingerly placing the wood in Jack's hand. When his fingers made contact with the wood a surge of energy laced up him arm, covering the staff with frost. The edges of his sleeves were covered with it was well. The already cold temperature of the room dropped almost instantaneously, although Jack hardly noticed. Pippa was staring at his hand with wide eyes, and Justus' mouth was hanging open.

Jack noticed and gestured for him to leave. The boy didn't need to be told twice, and ran out the room, obviously freaked out. With his problems with shyness, he trusted him to keep his mouth shut.

Jack shifted the staff's position so it was lying on the table. More frost shot out of the ends on to the wood underneath it. He retracted his hands, and the staff went back to normal. The frost on the table began to melt, and the temperature began going back to its previous degree.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Ombirc asked, his voice cautious. Magic was not outlawed, but unheard of. And that was obviously what this was, Jack had concluded. Magic.

"Since I woke up this morning," he said simply. He watched as North picked up the staff and examined it. All of the sudden Jack disliked this and almost demanded he hand it back. But he held his tongue.

"I always had the feeling that you had found that staff for a reason. It hadn't seen the light of day in centuries," Ombric gently took the staff from North, who seemed interested, but not surprised at this new development. Jack looked at the two suspiciously.

"What is it you're not telling me?" Jack demanded. Ombric and North exchanged a look, and held out their hands, letting the staff rest on the table between them and their Prince. Ombric's began to glow, as well as North's. A warm light formed in both of their palms. Jack was shocked, and couldn't form words when the lights were extinguished.

"You and Ombric are magicians?" Pippa asked instead. North nodded, and placed his heavy hands on the table.

"I have been since I was born, same as North. He was my apprentice actually. That's why he chose to give up the throne to his brother."

Jack blinked, trying to absorb this new information. "I thought you gave the throne to my father because grandfather made you."

"That's what the people believed. I made up my own excuses to my father. He never knew I held powers," North took a breath, "Magic is not officially forbidden, but the majority believes it has died out. If they were to discover that their future Prince was a magician, imagine what would have happened. It would have been chaos. People already don't like those who have more than they do, and that would have been the final straw. During that time, the Dark War was taken much more seriously as well. Magic brought the war, and ended it. Any magician with any sense hid, because it was better to live alone, than it was to be the cause of fear to many."

"I understand. That doesn't explain why I have it. Why hasn't it shown up till now?"

Ombric considered the question; "Magic usually begins to show signs at a very young age. But what you posses is much different."

"Long ago, during the Dark War, each ruler had their own set of magic powers, based on where they lived. That's why the kingdoms are named what they are. The names of the Kingdoms reflect their powers. The Kingdom of Summer was called Summer not just because of the weather, but because of power the leader had to control the season. The same goes for the other kingdoms. However the abilities died out when Nightlight destroyed Kozmotis, effectively ending the war, and causing Tsar Lunar to disappear. The powers were a gift from him, had been for centuries, and with his disappearance, the gift went with him, becoming no more than a legend."

"Until now, it seems," said Jack.

"Until now," Ombirc agreed, "The magic Tsar Lunar gave the four rulers were intended to be used to protect their people, but, General Kozmotis abused this gift, and even went as far to try and take the power of the others. That is why his old territory remains empty. His corrupted magic is still there, festering in the center of the land, waiting for the chance to capture another worthy master."

"Which it has," Jack said.

"It seems that way. It may be why you are beginning to develop the powers of your ancestors. That type of magic would be the only thing that would be powerful enough to stop a fearling army, and a Nightmare King."

"But if these powers were a gift from Tsar Lunar…" Jack let the sentence hang.

"Then it may be that he plans to return to us. This land has gone to long in instability," North pushed the staff back to Jack.

Ombric was watching Jack with a calculating expression. It made him feel a little uncomfortable. He had never been one to enjoy too much attention, particularly from the old man. Ombric, while kindly, had always intimidated him a little.

"So… what do we do?"

Ombric seemed to consider this, "If you're developing these new powers, it is safe to assume that the others may be experiencing much of the same magical changes," he didn't need to ask who the others were, "They would want to learn how to control their powers in secret or with a few trusted friends or advisors. It wouldn't become public knowledge. It would be the safest course of action, especially given the reputation of magic. I suggest we take the same course of action."

Jack could see the flaws with that idea, but he was intrigued, "Do you have a plan?"

"North and I can help train you the best we can. This isn't a type of magic we are familiar with, but at its core magic is all universally the same. We will do our best to help you."

Jack took a deep breath. He didn't like this, not at all. He didn't want to be powerful. He just wanted to be himself. Was that too much to ask for?

"Okay. When do we start?"

"Meet me early tomorrow morning. I'll have North come wake you."

With that their private session ended. Ombric advised that he keep the staff up in his personal chambers until Jack could learn how to use his powers. Accidently freezing the palace probably wouldn't be a good idea.

Jack let the staff go reluctantly, and decided that to keep his mind off of his new powers and sudden addition of responsibilities he would walk Pippa back to her room. She was silent, their footsteps resonating in the empty chamber halls. It was just now lunchtime, so those who were not at lunch were taking a well deserved rest. He sighed. He wanted to be them right now.

They reached Pippa's bedroom faster than he would have liked. He'd been hoping to kill more time before he had to go to the dining hall and deal with more Lords and Ladies.

"Pippa…"

"I guess it will be a little longer before we can hang out like this again, since you'll be training so much now."

"Nonsense. I'll still find time to see you."

"You mean like you do now? Jack I hardly ever see you as it is," Pippa glared at her door like she was trying to will it open with her mind. Jack opened the door for her and she stalked past him. She threw herself on her bed, sprawling out in her formal gown. Jack sighed and closed the door behind them.

"Pippa I'm sorry," he sat down on the bed next to her. He stroked her hair, running his fingers down the middle of her back when her hair ended. She giggled, her laughs muffled by the bed spread.

"Jack stop it!" she laughed. She rolled over almost crushing his hand. "I'm still mad at you."

"Tell you what. When this is all over, you and I will do something special together. Whatever you want. You can choose."

"Whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise," she laughed as he reached out to tickle her.

"I know you will, little Princess."


End file.
